From Here On
by silent.tears.scream
Summary: What happens after Hermione's encounter with Bellatrix? How would the story have changed if Ginny was at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur? Can Ginny help keep Hermione together while they hunt for the final Horcruxes? HG/GW Femslash. Warning: Sexual Assault Triggers.
1. Chapter 1

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed, so close she felt the heat of the woman's breath on her face.

"We didn't take anything," she could hardly get out the words with the weight of the woman on top of her.

"I have ways of getting what I want you know," the words slithered out of her mouth as a sadistic grin came upon her face. Standing up she points her wand at the already bleeding girl that lay on the ground. "Crucio!"

Screams echoed off the mansions walls. The young brunettes body tightened and started to convulse on the cold ground.

Pain, indescribable pain, as her eyes blurred with tears. Her muscles felt as if she was being electrocuted. After what felt like hours her body relaxed slightly and stopped thrashing on the ground. The room came back into focus as her blood pounded in her ears.

"Nothing to say, mudblood?" relishing in the fact her latest victim was still twitching slightly. She climbs back on top of the girl straddling the young girls waist.

"Maybe we'll trying something new," she said twirling her wand in her hand. Whispering a spell Hermione didn't recognize, she watched in fear as the tip of the wand turned into a sharp blade.

"Please, no. I swear we found it, we found it!" she said as she struggled under the weight of the older woman.

"Not good enough mudblood. Lets see what your blood really looks like…"

She could feel her skin being ripped open as the knife slashes up her arms. The warmth of the blood trickling down her arms in stark contrast of the cold marble floor she was lying on. All she could do was scream.

The woman above her laughed inhumanly. She brought the knife up to the girls shoulder and slashed again. Cutting through skin and fabric. The young girls shirt giving way revealing her bruised skin and her lace bra.

The older woman looks at the girl below her and licks her lips "Lace? Is this for your little weasel? No matter, after tonight he wont want anything to do with you." She slowly cut the top of the girls exposed left breast, blood seeping out of the wound immediately. Bellatrix then leaned down, close to the girls face, "Actually, nobody will want you," she seductively licked up the side of the young girls face.

Hermione tried to turn her head away from the woman. The raven-haired woman grabs her face roughly and squeezes. "This is going to be fun…" she lets go of the girls face and looks over her shoulder. This is when Hermione felt the multiple sets of eyes looking at her. She tries to pull into herself as to not let the group of onlookers see her.

Bellatrix turns back to the girl, with a wicked look in her eye and says happily, "Greyback? How would you like to have a taste of the mudblood?"

You could almost smell Fanrir salivating as he walked toward the girl on the floor.

"No, please." Hermione choked out over her tears. Bellatrix quickly got off the girl. Pointing her wand she vanishes the rest of the tattered clothing. Hermione felt the cold air on her skin as her body was relieved of her clothing. Fanrir licked his lips as he lowered himself on top of the brunette . He whispers, "There will be plenty of time to say please, mudblood."

She struggled harder, knowing exactly what was about to happen. In one violent motion her body felt as though it was being split in two.

"Hermione…"

"Hermione…"

"….Mione…"

Her vision started to clear.

She struggled hard against the arms pinning her down.

"Please, no."

"Shhhhhh...I got you…" she slowly recognized the voice.

"Its okay, Mione, shhhhh," red hair danced in her vision.

The edges of her world grew hazy. The hard hands of Fanir were replaced with the soft, pale ones of her best friend. Green eyes looked down into hers. She could now feel the fresh tears cascading down her face. She noticed her surroundings were not that of the Malfoy Manner but a homely shack much like that of the Weasleys.

The redhead climbed onto the bed and lay next to the still quivering girl, her back against the wooden headboard.

She opened her arms for the older girl. "Come here." She practically whispered.

The scared girl winced and grabbed her side. Pain ripped through her whole body with the movement.

"Slow. Mum and Fleur said it's going to take time for your body to heal." Ginny sighed while helping the girl get closer.

It only took seconds for Hermione to snuggle into the younger girls chest.

Spearmint. The smell invaded her nose.

She felt strange contentment in the way her head moved up and down with each of Ginny's breaths. Happiness in the steady heartbeat heard underneath.

"Shell Cottage." Ginny broke the silence.

Hermione brought her head up to look at Ginny with slight confusion.

"Shell Cottage. Its where we are." Ginny looked to the window where the sun could be seen diving into the ocean. A warm breeze flowed through the opening striking their faces with a slightly salty smell.

That's when it all hit Hermione. The pain, the calloused hands on her body, the blood. It was real. All of it. Tears silently streak down her bruised cheeks soaking the red heads jumper. She felt the younger girls arms pull her even closer.

"Shhh…," Ginny said as a tear made its way down her freckled face. "…I got you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! I originally thought I would just do this as a one-shot but I now think I am going to add to it. I hope you all enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

:: I don't own HP in any way *sigh* ::

Ginny's POV

She's been at Shell Cottage for how many days now? She lost count a while ago. It wasn't bad being here. It was safe. Something rare these days. Her whole family occupied the creaky cottage, all except Ron, of course. Knowing every morning that the majority of her family was safe from harm, under one roof should be enough for anyone but she felt antsy. Her friends were out there. Where she didn't know. She did know they were probably fighting for their lives as she lay in a cozy chair by a fire. She knew little about their mission. This only added to her feeling of uneasiness. As she sat losing herself into the fire she heard a loud pop from through the window.

She stood up quickly. "What?"

The rest of the houses occupants raced over to the same window Ginny was gazing out of. In the distance two figures could be seen walking toward the cottage.

Ginny rushed to the front door, ready to fight.

Her father cut her off and slammed the door that she had opened slightly shut. "Stay here!"

She was about to protest but her father and brothers were already out the door, wands drawn.

She squints to try to make out the figures. As soon as they came into focus she took off through the front door. Her mother pleading to her back.

She could recognize those overalls anywhere.

Luna.

She ran as fast as she could to catch up to her family. She saw her brothers Fred and George take the older figure, draping his arms over their shoulders. She enveloped her blonde friend in a crushing hug.

"It's nice to see you too Ginny" the blonde said airily with a sad smile on her face.

"Lets get you both to the cottage, shall we." Ginny's father nicely ordered while shooting looks in every direction, as if to see if they were indeed alone on the beach.

Ginny mimicked her twin brothers and offered to help Luna through the sand.

She slowly took in the young girls appearance. Sighing as she took in the dark circles under the girls eyes. But to her surprise the girl seemed otherwise, unharmed.

"There are coming." Luna said looking into Ginny's eyes. In the past year the two had become incredibly close. Ginny knew what her friend had meant. The trio was coming. Ginny looked at Luna then looked over to her father. "Dad, can you help take her inside?" He looked down at his daughter and held onto the blonde without question, continuing on the last few feet to the cottage.

Ginny turned around and stated back toward the water, scanning the beach. She looked back over her shoulder as she heard the front door of the cottage swing shut.

She then turned her attention back toward the waves breaking upon the sand.

"Where are they?" She asked to no one with frustration and fear in her voice.

After what seemed like forever she heard a familiar pop in the distance.

Her eyes franticly scanned the area looking for the origin of the sound. Her eyes brought her to two figures trying to walk down the beach. One tiny.

"Harry. Dobby." she sighed in relief.

She looked around to the sound of someone mumbling profanity as they tried to untangle themselves from the long grass connected to the beach.

"Ron." knowing that her brother was safe.

She scanned the beach frantically. "Where is she!?"

Ron and Harry reached each other and quickly joined Ginny in the search.

Ron and Harry took to the beach running in each direction looking for their best friend.

Ginny scanned the water. She squinted her eyes as she thought she saw something.

"NO!" she yelled as she ran as fast as she could into the water, diving in.

It only took her a few strokes to reach the body floating in the surf.

She recognized the auburn hair floating in the seawater. She quickly turned the girl over. She kicked as hard as she could back to shore attempting to keep both girls afloat. Ron and Harry met her at the wavebreak. The three of them dragged the unconscious girl onto the dry sand.

Ginny and Harry dropped to their knees next to the girl. Ron looked down from above with tears in his eyes.

"Go get your mum!" Ron just stood there, unmoving. "GO!" The boom of Harry's voice shocking Ron out of his trance. Ron took off toward the house.

Ginny put two fingers to the pale neck of her friend. She sighed in relief as she felt a weak thump against her fingers. She quickly put her head to the girl's chest. Her eyes went wide. _She wasn't breathing._

She quickly recalled her teachings with Madam Pomphrey. She slowly tilted the girls head back. Leaning down letting her lips come in contact with her friends she opened the girls mouth slightly and blew two breaths.

Harry caught on quickly. He hovered his hands over the girls chest. Only now noticing how little fabric was covering the brunette. Without hesitating he pushed down on the girls chest. He felt the girls ribs bend underneath him.

Ginny blew into the girls mouth.

Unbeknownst to the two Fleur and Molly were now standing over their shoulders tears freely flowing down their faces.

Just as Molly was about to reach for her daughter's shoulders they heard sputtering come from the girl on the ground.

"Mione!?" Ginny breathed in relief as she saw her friend try to expel the unwelcome water from her lungs.

Ginny reached for the girls bare shoulders turning her onto her side allowing the water an easy escape.

Ginny gently stroked the girls cheek. "Let it out. Shhhhh. I got you. Let it out."

Hermione's eyes tried to flutter open. She looked up into the green eyes she knew all too well. "Ginny." She sighed in happiness. Her eyes slowly drifting shut again.

Ginny panicked. She lent down putting her ear to the girls chest again.

She sighed in relief as she felt the somewhat uneven rise and fall of her friend's chest.

She sat back up, relaxing back on her heels. Only then did she finally take in the appearance of her best friend.

The young brunette with only covered by what was left of a skirt and the tattered hangings of what looked like a tank top and a black lace bra.

She quickly noticed there was little area of the girl not covered by bruises, the worst of which being on her ribs. She also took note of the slowly bleeding cuts running up the girls arms and atop the flesh coming out of the top of her bra. She inhaled quickly as she noticed the trail of blood coming down the girls thighs mixing with the seawater on the sand.

"Mom." She looked up to her mom.

That's all it took for the older woman to be brought back to reality. Quickly going to work she took off her cloak draping it over the unconscious girl. She pointed her wand at the girl hovering her gently as they made their was quickly back to the cottage.

My apology's for any grammar or punctuation errors it's currently 4am and I just don't have it in me to go over it again.

Thanks for reading! More to come soon!


End file.
